


Bathtub Therapy

by mzboredasalways



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, phrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzboredasalways/pseuds/mzboredasalways
Summary: After a long investigation Phryne wants to help Jack finally get a good night's sleep.





	Bathtub Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> And yes Pretty Woman is favorite of mine, and I couldn't resist.

The night was quiet, Dot and Mr. Butler had retired to bed hours ago. It was well past the time of her nightly bath. This however was not for her, it was for Jack. For two weeks she watched Jack come home exhausted. Phryne was still getting used to her home also being Jack’s. This thing between them was just falling into a routine and she could honestly say she has never felt this settled before. 

This case has taken more out of Jack than any she had seen before. Normally Jack did have a habit of bringing work home, if only to bounce ideas off of her. She did have fun being his sound board, but it was different with this case. When they talked he wasn’t present. She noticed quickly that she was going to bed alone and waking up alone. Almost always finding him in the drawing room hunched over notes. She had received a call from Hugh earlier in the day, they had finally caught their man. 

While she and Jack have their differences, she can’t imagine anyone turning down a warm bath after a long day. Phryne dipped her hand into the water and felt it was just shy of too hot. She stood and adjusted her robe. She smiled when she heard the door to the room open. 

“Hello Jack,” she said cheerfully bound out of the bathroom.

“Hello,” Jack said, happily accepting her into his arms.

“I heard from our favorite senior constable, that your case has finally come to an end,” Phryne said looking up at him with a smile still on her face.

“And not a moment too soon,” he sighed sinking slightly in her embrace.

“So, in celebration, I’ve got a surprise for you,” she said giving the back of his neck a slight scratch.

“Oh?”

“Follow me,” she separated herself and took his hand.

“A bath,” he asked from behind her.

“For two,” Phryne said giving her robe a gentle tug causing it to fall to the floor. “What do you say, Jack, care to join?”

Phryne climbed carefully into the tub making herself comfortable. She watched, fascinated as always, as Jack peeled away his clothes. She smiled slightly as he slid into the tub effortlessly. A low groan fell from his lips as the water rose to his chest. His eyes drift close and the tension in his shoulders began to disappear. After a few moments passed with a deep breath Jack opened his eyes and met Phryne’s.

“Thank you,” Jack said with an easy smile.

“I’m always glad to be of service. Come, lay against me,” Phryne said opening her arms. 

The water spilled slightly over the edge of the tub as Jack moved and finally settled against Phryne, who immediately wrapped her arms and legs around him. There was a moment where the only sounds were their breathing and the rippling of water as Jack softly stoked her leg. Phryne shifted slightly to reach a bottle on the side of the tub. 

“Lean your head back,” Phryne said in a whisper.

Jack hummed happily as she massaged his head. The scent of peppermint filled the air. Phryne smiled as she steadily felt more of Jack’s weight against her. She gently poured water over his head then reached for the sponge. Once she was done, she just let him rest against her and watched the easy rise and fall of his chest. Slowly she started feeling the water get colder.

“Jack,” Phryne whispered.

“Hmm,” Jack said barely moving a muscle.

“It’s time to get out, dear,” Phryne said softly stroking his jaw.

Jack groaned but started slowly peeling himself from her. He groggily stepped out of the tub and held out a hand to help Phryne out. She nodded her head in thanks and reached for a towel. Once they were dried, Jack did not bother with any type of clothing and just climbed into bed. Phryne stood for a moment and looked at her job well done. Jack looked completely at peace sprawled on the bed as if he had no bones left in his body. 

“Phryne,” Jack mumbled making a show of lifting his arms.

Phryne smiled and maneuvered Jack around so she could pull the duvet on top of him. She crawled in and immediately found him. Jack pulled her closed and she held on tightly.

“Goodnight, Jack,” Phryne said against his chest.

“G’night,” Jack said against her hair.

Phryne held off the sleep that called her until she could feel his breath even out. Soon sleep and the thought of an empty schedule the following day claimed her.


End file.
